Kill your darlings
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: [Fin de Civil War] En prenant le parti de Bucky, ainsi que celui de ses idéaux, Steve déclenche la fameuse "Civil War" : Iron Man contre Captain America, le gouvernement contre la Résistance. Une guerre sur fond d'amitié morte, de haine, de rancoeurs et de sentiments inavouables. La victoire ne semble possible qu'avec la chute de l'un, et le malheur de l'autre... [STONY]
1. Chapter 1

**Kill your darlings**

 **PROLOGUE**

Le Captain ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, il ne voulait pas laisser Bucky Barnes tout simplement... _crever_. Le sang de Tony bouillonnait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement ne demandant qu'à exploser. Son cœur et son être tout entier criait vengeance au nom de ses parents assassinés, de sa tendre mère. Jamais n'avait-il connu pareille fureur. Il voyait rouge. Pas à un seul moment, il ne desserra les dents, et ses poings d'acier cognaient le Captain comme s'ils cumulaient ensemble des millénaires de haine et de ressentiments… alors que peu de jours auparavant, ils étaient encore amis, n'en déplaise aux apparences, n'en déplaise à leurs joutes verbales inévitables. C'était ça, le pire. De voir ce camarade pour qui il avait tant de respect, qu'il arrivait à comprendre et à aimer malgré leurs continuels désaccords (n'était-ce pas ça, la véritable amitié ?), refuser d'entendre son besoin de vengeance, prendre le parti d'un meurtrier, prendre le parti d'un type qui l'avait abandonné, et qui avait fait tant de mal autour de lui.

 **« C'est mon ami… »** clama Steve pour se justifier entre deux envolées de violence.

Cette intervention eut pour exploit d'intensifier la rage d'Iron Man, lors même que cela avait semblé impossible jusqu'alors.

 **« Je l'étais aussi »** , murmura t-il en retour, lui refilant un coup qui lui aurait arraché la tête s'il n'était pas Captain America.

Cela ne suffit pas. Quand l'un pensait être enfin venu à bout de l'autre, l'intéressé se relevait pour reprendre de plus belle. La chasse au Bucky n'avait plus lieu d'être, le Winter Soldier avait réussi à prendre la fuite malgré les tentatives de Tony à le pourchasser, à vouloir s'envoler, le rattraper, il était sans cesse cloué au sol par le Captain. A croire que c'est tout ce que Steve savait faire, le ramener plus bas que terre ! Ses réacteurs à propulsion avaient été détruits un à un, Iron Man n'avait plus qu'à mordre la poussière. C'est ainsi que Tony éprouva le besoin de se venger du Captain. Malgré tous les coups précédents d'une violence sans nom, le combat prit une tournure qui effraya Steve… ce fut comme si son ami essayait de le tuer, lui. Il ne sut sur combien de minutes, d'heures, s'étendit cette lutte, mais quand le blond réussit enfin à détruire le générateur qui alimentait l'armure de Stark, en plus d'avoir laissé le visage du brun à découvert, la seule force qui lui resta sembla de se laisser tomber à côté d'Iron Man. Battant misérablement de la jambe droite pour se reculer vers le mur, Steve s'en servit pour se redresser au moins en position assise tout contre. Tony n'était pas dans un état moins lamentable et restait étendu sur le dos, la respiration aussi décomposée que celle de Steve. Il ne lui restait plus aucune ressource, plus rien, si ce n'est la rage :

 **« Traitre. Tu n'es qu'un sale _traitre_ »**, cracha t-il, entre deux inspirations lourdes.

Il savait que pour quelqu'un d'aussi loyal, d'aussi dévoué que Steve, cette accusation était bien pire que toutes les insultes qui lui traversaient l'esprit en ce moment. Il avait visé juste. Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard du capitaine.

 **« Je ne t'ai jamais trahi »**

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de Tony. La bonne blague !

 **« Tu nous as abandonné, Natasha et moi »** et Natasha était justement proche du Captain, plus proche que Tony ne le fut jamais.

 **« C'est faux »**

Ne l'écoutant pas, le philanthrope reprit avec hargne :

 **« Tu m'as _menti_ , tu nous as abandonné, et tu as pris le partie de ce criminel, le meurtrier de mes parents. Cela fait de toi un traitre ! Ou est-ce que la définition de ce mot aussi est malléable pour toi ?** »

 **« Assez, Tony ! Je ne vous ai pas abandonné et je ne vous abandonnerai jamais ! »** Steve poussa un long soupir, marquant une pause, puis reprit plus calmement : **« ... je sais que je ne pourrais plus combattre à vos côtés comme avant… mais je serai toujours là, si vous avez besoin de moi, si tu as besoin de moi… je suis là. »**

 **« _J'avais_ besoin de toi, avant que tu ne me coupes les ailes, traitre ! Tu l'as défendu mieux que tu ne nous as jamais protégé ! »**

S'il avait été assez honnête dans ses accusations jusque là, il se rendit compte que la dernière relevait d'une certaine mauvaise foi. Le Cap aurait sacrifié sa vie pour chacun d'entre eux. Les deux hommes le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Steve retira rageusement la sangle qui lui barrait le menton, l'arrachant presque au passage, et jeta son casque à terre :

 **« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si tu étais à sa place, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé te faire du mal ! »**

Stark tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sombres portaient un regard accusateur à celui qu'il considérait, autrefois, comme son ami.

 **« Je ne serai jamais à sa place Steve ! Tu l'as choisi ! »**

Sa voix était vrillée de douleur et Tony se maudit aussitôt pour cela. La seule chose qu'il voulait montrer, c'était sa haine, et certainement pas de la vulnérabilité. Encore moins devant _lui_. Et pourtant, s'il l'accusait d'être un traitre, c'est qu'il se sentait profondément trahi. En plus d'être en colère, il était blessé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le Cap' serait capable de le blesser ainsi, mais c'était arrivé. L'once de détresse qu'il perçut dans ses mots eut pour effet de calmer aussitôt l'amertume de Steve : Tony avait le droit de faire des reproches, de lui en vouloir, pas l'inverse. Il soupira en baissant la tête :

 **« Je n'ai choisi personne… Bucky était sous contrôle et tu le sais. Tu ne feras pas justice à tes parents en lui ôtant la vie. Je comprends ta colère Tony, mais elle ne te mènera nul part. »**

 **« Comment oses-tu me parler de justice, _putain_ de hors-la-loi… »**

Et putain de soldat qui se prétendait toujours intègre, toujours si droit, qui pensait avoir raison, qui tournait en dérision les convictions de Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. _J'ai vu des hommes dénués de tout ça qui en valent dix comme vous._

 **« … je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là … »** même si toutes les excuses du monde ne saurait apaiser sa rage, Tony avait besoin de les entendre. Surtout de lui. Steve se traina doucement, se rapprochant de son camarade pour rester agenouillé près de lui. Il avait besoin de lui dire tout ça en le regardant bien en face. **« Je suis désolé d'avoir gardé le silence sur tes parents… je me suis fourvoyé en pensant que ton ignorance te protégerait… mais je n'ai fais que me protéger moi-même. J'ai été lâche, je le reconnais. Je ne peux rien faire de plus Tony, si ce n'est espérer que tu me pardonnes un jour »**

L'éclair de colère dans le regard de Tony signifiait clairement : _Tu peux attendre !_ mais elle s'éteignit dans le silence, laissant place à de la lassitude, et peut-être, à de la nostalgie. Stark se redressa difficilement et Steve plaça une main dans son dos pour l'y aider. Il l'y laissa même lorsque Tony fut assis à son tour. Le brun fixait le bout de ses pieds rouge métallisé, profondément amer. Il aurait bien cogné Steve, mais il ne lui restait aucune capacité décente si ce n'est essayer de respirer convenablement. Résigné, il lâcha un soupir.

 **« ... Moi aussi je me suis fourvoyé. Je croyais que tu finirais par ployer, que Natasha te ferait entendre raison, que tu ne renoncerais pas à notre amitié, à tout ce que nous avions... pour tes stupides idéaux »** , dit-il en ramenant finalement son regard sombre vers les yeux azurs de Steve.

Ce visage trop parfait n'avait jamais eu de cesse de l'horripiler, peut-être parce qu'il lui inspirait de la jalousie, peut-être parce qu'il lui inspirait aussi du désir, parfois, quand son esprit avait la faiblesse de s'égarer.

 **« Je ne renoncerai jamais à notre amitié. Je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi »**

Les yeux sombres de Tony lui hurlaient tous les reproches du monde, tous les questionnements du monde, et par dessus tout : " _Comment peux-tu me faire ça à moi ?!"_ , mais paradoxalement sa voix fut très calme. Eteinte.

 **« Ce n'est pas une promesse ça, Steve, c'est un adieu »**

Du regret, le regret qu'il perçut dans sa voix transperça le cœur du soldat, autant que la crainte qu'il eut raison. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il changer ? Ils avaient choisi leur voie… Steve se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Tony. Un baiser. La plus grande marque d'affection qu'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux… et il avait fallu en arriver là pour ça.

 **« Prends soin de toi »**

C'était bien un adieu. Et le regard stupéfait de Stark devant le geste de Steve se remplit à nouveau de colère. Le captain semblait enfin prêt à se lever… et partir. Stark saisit fermement son bras de ses deux mains, l'empêchant de se redresser, et le tira sèchement vers le bas. Surpris, le genou du Capitaine s'écrasa de nouveau au sol. Il venait de manquer de peu de tomber sur Tony.

 **« C'est tout ? "Désolé, salut, prends soin de toi" ? C'est _tout_ ce que t'as à me dire ? »**, Il murmurait, sifflait de rage, serrant l'avant-bras du Captain de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, comme s'il comptait les briser. Dieu, qu'il en faudrait plus pour ça. Stark le secoua sèchement, frappant le torse de Steve avec au passage. **« _Regarde-moi_ »** ordonna t-il sèchement.

Alors qu'il avait gardé les paupières basse, Steve ferma un instant les yeux comme pour chercher en lui n'importe quel forme de courage, puis il les rouvrit vers Tony. Et ça, il le regretta. Quelle idée stupide de briser l'armure faciale. Tony avait toujours eu un visage si expressif, c'était diablement difficile d'en être témoin, de lire aussi aisément tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il pouvait lui inspirer. Le soldat avait tant de choses sur le cœur, c'était indéniable. Mais que pouvait-il dire à cet instant ? Qu'avait-il droit de dire ?

 **« Que veux-tu entendre, Tony ? »**

Certainement pas cette question en tout cas. L'ombre de la déception traversa le visage du génie. Tony le lâcha lentement en détournant le regard, presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser la situation, ou au contraire, qu'il n'en mesurait que trop bien la gravité.

 **« Rien. Va t'en** **»** dit-il dans un souffle tout juste audible.

Steve détourna le visage. Alors c'était comme ça que ça devait se terminer ? La haine de l'un, la peur de l'autre ? Lentement, difficilement, le Capitaine se releva et s'éloigna, ramassant son bouclier au passage. Il n'osait pas regarder en arrière. Jamais il ne réussirait à partir si son regard croisait à nouveau celui de Tony.

 **« Tu ne mérites pas ce bouclier !** **»** Le capitaine se figea **« De quel droit vas-tu célébrer ta victoire avec ?! Mon _père_ a fait ce bouclier !»**

Steve resta le visage bas.

 **« Quelle victoire ?** **»** _Je t'ai perdu._

Steve lâcha le bouclier. Il lui sembla que c'est son cœur qu'il venait de laisser tomber. Le bruit résonna sèchement entre les murs. Sans un regard en arrière, comme il se l'était promis, il partit. Tony l'observa disparaitre, dubitatif, sa vue se brouillait de larme qu'il essuya avec tant de rage que le métal de son armure racla sa peau. A dire vrai, il avait espéré quelque chose. N'importe quoi… juste quelque chose… un mot, l'expression d'un regret, qu'il reste, qu'il le relève, qu'il l'emmène, ou au moins un dernier regard, quelque chose… mais rien.

* * *

 _Cette fiction était un tout petit OS au départ, mais vous êtes tellement des amours avec vos reviews que j'ai accumulé les suites MDR._

 _Du coup, j'ai reposté les chapitres en organisant ce petit bazar, voici donc le PROLOGUE._


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTE I : L'AVENIR, FANTÔME AUX MAINS VIDES, QUI PROMET TOUT ET QUI N'A RIEN**

Six mois. Six mois s'étaient écoulés. La loi des Super-héros battait toujours son plein; un recensement de toutes les personnes dotées de pouvoirs avait été mis en place; Captain America avait fondé _La Résistance_ en ralliant de plus en plus d'alliés, chacun étant plus recherchés que jamais; son visage faisait souvent la une de nombreux journaux face à celle de Stark… et malgré cette proximité sur le papier, Tony ne l'avait pas revu depuis _ce_ jour. Pas une seule fois. Ce n'était pas faute de forcer le destin. Certes il ne pouvait faire aucune mission sans l'accord de l'ONU, mais il y en avait bien une qui lui avait été assignée : arrêter les héros hors-la-loi. Cela aurait dû être facile, il y avait tellement de catastrophes dans ce monde, tellement d'occasions pour les résistants d'intervenir, tellement d'occasions pour le revoir… mais il ne l'avait jamais revu. Dans ses interventions, Tony avait rencontré de nouveaux visages, de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouveaux mutants, pourquoi le grand leader rebelle aurait-il besoin d'intervenir, alors qu'il avait de si bons soldats ? Cette lutte épuisait Tony, elle ne rendait service à personne. Ils ne faisaient que continuer de représenter un danger pour les innocents, et entrainer des dommages collatéraux : les raisons-même pour lesquelles la loi des super héros était en place nom d'un chien ! Mais il sembla que Tony en avait perdu de vue ses objectifs initiaux. Il ne vivait plus que pour cette traque. Faire tomber Steven Rogers était devenu une ambition qui donnait un sens à sa vie de solitaire désorienté. Pepper avait fait une croix définitive sur lui, il en avait pris conscience. Tout comme il n'avait pas pu arrêter de sauver le monde, Tony ne pouvait pas arrêter cette chasse à l'homme, il ne raccrocherait jamais son armure. Il refusait catégoriquement de voir ce que ça voulait dire, de comprendre les raisons qui l'aimantaient à ses devoirs, devoirs qui incluaient toujours un Super Soldat odieusement parfait, odieusement meilleur que lui, qui avait trouvé les bonnes grâces d'Howard Stark comme jamais Tony n'aurait pu. De la haine, de l'admiration, de la frustration, de la jalousie, de la rancune, et tant de sentiments qu'il n'oserait nommer se bousculaient en lui. Un seul pour les résumer tous : obsession.

Ce jour là, Lorsque les forces de polices annoncèrent un incendie sur un haut building de la cinquième avenue, Tony enfila l'armure sans vraiment y croire. Comme si le Captain allait en personne gérer ce genre de problème _domestique…_ mais il devait y aller : des mutants allaient forcément intervenir et donc, il devait être là pour les arrêter. Oui, son devoir avait pris une tournure malsaine, pourchasser les bienfaiteurs, mais il fallait garder à l'esprit que ces bienfaiteurs étaient des dangers publics. Iron Man rejoignit donc le bâtiment en danger par la voie des airs. Il le contourna, jaugeant les fenêtres ouvertes d'où s'échappait la fumée. Distinguant finalement une silhouette dans cette brume, il s'introduisit par l'une des ouvertures. La jeune femme présente se retourna vivement en entendant le bruit des réacteurs caractéristique de l'homme de fer. C'était Wanda. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une gamine apeurée et avait sincèrement gagné en assurance. Son regard gris semblait lancer des éclairs et, ok, Tony était sincèrement ennuyé de se retrouver face à l'une des armes les plus puissantes du clan de la Résistance.

« **Vous ne pouviez tout simplement pas laisser les pompiers faire leur job, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Au nom des vies que je viens de sauver avant que vous ne leviez le petit doigt, fiche-moi la paix Tony. »**

 **« Je n'y suis pas autorisé, je le crains. Mains derrière le dos Wanda, tu es en état d'arrestation »**

 **« N'est-ce pas plutôt les mains en l'air ? »** nargua la mutante.

Tony pinça les lèvres derrière son armure, ennuyé qu'elle ait raison.

 **« Oui, non, pas pour toi. »**

Wanda n'écouta évidemment pas, d'un mouvement, le plafond s'effondra sèchement sur Iron Man qui traversa le sol de plusieurs étages. Quel … inconfort. Sans compter qu'il crevait de chaud. Utilisant ses propulseurs, Tony remonta par l'ouverture qu'il avait fait dans les sols mais s'arrêta vivement avant d'atteindre celui de Wanda. Un champ magnétique de forme circulaire et de couleur bleuté était formé. Le mutant qui l'utilisait se trouvait peut-être en son centre pour se protéger de la chaleur et de la fumée. Même s'il n'y vit rien Tony saisit sa chance et fonça. Ainsi, la femme invisible traversa le mur et se retrouva à l'air libre, le corps écrasé sur le bâtiment d'en face. La blonde ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir, fragilisée, presque assommée, son corps se fit progressivement visible et son regard noir lança des éclairs à Iron Man. Oh, comme il connaissait cette colère.

 **« Susan Storm. Aucun article de presse n'a jamais su honorer votre beauté. Veuillez excuser cette brutalité. Pour ma défense, je viens de gober vingt kilos de parquet et de moquette. »**

 **« Anthony Stark. Aucun article de presse n'a jamais su honorer votre suffisance »** , articula t-elle difficilement en retour.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse se dire « J'en tiens une ! », Stark se prit un missile qui l'éjecta du périmètre. Un missile ? Pas vraiment. Juste un bon baiser de la torche humaine. Et si c'était ce Johnny qui avait foutu le feu au building ? Etonnamment, les renforts pour Stark étaient déjà là, il fut d'ailleurs surpris d'en relever autant en daignant baisser le regard : les pompiers, des forces de polices, Spiderman qui venait de foutre ses deux pieds sur la torche humaine en plein vol, Miss Marvel qui entra dans le bâtiment comme une fusée… Suspendu dans les airs, Tony resta un moment les bras ballants, stupéfait devant le nombre d'alliés et de résistants grouillant dans un même lieu, et pourquoi, nom d'un chien, un tel champ de bataille pour un simple _incendie_? Avait-il raté un épisode, une déclaration de guerre ? Vu sa position, il aurait dû être un minimum informé si ce fut le cas … Les questions plus tard, sans doute, il retourna au front sans plus tarder. Et alors qu'on avait capturé tout juste trois mutants en l'espace de six mois (qui en plus de cela avait été libérés par la résistance), voilà qu'on venait d'en capturer deux en une seule journée : la guêpe et Deadpool. La présence de Wanda n'y changea rien. Enfin, si, elle changea un peu quelque chose, puisqu'elle démolit salement l'Iron Man avec son pouvoir complètement cheaté, avant de fuir avec ses autres comparses encore en cavale. Et alors que les secours venaient en aide à Tony, l'amertume le prenait à la gorge à nouveau.

Il ne l'avait pas vu.

On lui somma de soigner ses blessures et au moins de se reposer, lui qui ne voulait certainement pas mettre un pied à l'hôpital. C'est ce qu'il feignit de faire en battant en retraite dans son penthouse, au sommet de sa tour d'Ivoire. Débarrassé de son armure, lavé, habillé d'un simple t-shirt et pantalon de confort, et donc sans aucun artifice, il était de nouveau seul, livré à lui-même et ses propres démons. Il tourna en rond proche de son bar et se servit un verre de bourbon en s'amusant à imaginer de la compagnie. Ce qui était une idée stupide et grotesque puisqu'il voyait toujours la même chose dans ces moments là : la fine équipe des Avengers au complet comme autrefois. Natasha, Clint et Thor monopolisant le canapé, Bruce discutant avec James et Wanda, en face, Steve accoudé au bar à coté de lui et qui les observait aussi d'un œil bienveillant. Tous heureux pour on ne sait quelle raison, tous d'insidieuses illusions. Comme s'il s'attendait à voir son visage, Tony tourna la tête dans la direction où il imaginait le Captain. Son regard tomba sur le mur et même si ses yeux se firent humide, il jura sur sa vie, sur la tombe de sa mère, qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il termina son verre d'un trait. Machinalement, sa main saisit ensuite son portable et il parcourut son répertoire. Son doigt s'arrêta sur le nom de Steve et il fut saisi par l'envie puérile de lui écrire, de lui reprocher un truc, de l'accabler, ou de lui dire quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir moins seul, quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'impression d'être entendu… C'est ce qu'il fit. Il contempla longuement son court message, pensif, son pouce appuya sur envoyer. Et il se maudit. Et il se rassura : Steve n'aurait jamais gardé ce numéro.

Il se trompait. Le captain ne s'était jamais débarrassé de ce numéro, et encore moins de ses anciens contacts. Comme s'il en attendait encore quelque chose, alors qu'il ne recevait plus d'appel depuis longtemps, Steve gardait ce portable toujours avec lui, tel un vestige du passé. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à le sentir vibrer un jour. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le nom de Tony s'afficher. Si son ancien camarade d'arme décidait de lui envoyer un _texto_ , alors il ne devait pas considérer l'échange comme une menace, mais comme une forme de trêve. Un poids dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de se réjouir totalement… et s'il se trompait ? Inquiet, presque fébrile, le captain vérifia ce que Iron Man avait à lui dire. Son cœur se serra à la lecture de ces quelques mots : « _Tu disais que tu serais là »._ C'était peut-être un piège, une ruse. Mais il n'en avait cure. Oui, il avait dit qu'il serait là, et Tony lui demandait d'honorer sa parole. Steve le ferait donc, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait, si ça se finirait encore aux poings, s'il finirait derrière les barreaux. Parmi tous les scénarios possibles, il y avait cette infime chance que Tony ait vraiment besoin de lui, car c'était le sous-entendu, le reproche même du message. _Tu disais que tu serais là si j'avais besoin de toi, mais tu ne l'es pas_. La minute qui suivit l'ouverture du message de Stark, le captain fut introuvable au QG de la résistance.

Steve n'avait plus la folie d'utiliser la moto et avait choisi une voiture aux vitres teintées pour effectuer le trajet vers son ami.

 **« Cap', c'est trop te demander de me dire où on va ? »** soupira Sam.

La mâchoire de Steve se contracta légèrement tandis qu'il fixait la route. Effectivement, il devait quelques explications à son compagnon de route.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas me suivre sur ce coup… mais j'ai besoin de toi**

— **C'est si grave ? Si tu veux récupérer Deadpool et Janet, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de ne compter que sur moi…**

— **Ce n'est pas ça, je … je réfléchis encore pour eux. On les récupérera. C'est autre chose.**

— **Je te suis, je te suis… mais à titre informatif, on est dangereusement proche du périmètre de Stark là…**

— **Je sais…**

— … **Crache le morceau Steve, ça pue cette histoire. »**

Steve soupira et gara la voiture sur l'avenue. Son regard se releva vers la tour Stark et le Faucon déglutit.

 **« J'ai besoin que tu me déposes là-haut. »**

Sam pouffa nerveusement de rire, puis reprit son sérieux en balançant un regard noir à Steve. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui, là…

 **« T'es tombé sur la tête. Démarre, on se casse. C'est drôle cinq minutes ces conneries.**

— **Sam, je t'en prie. »**

Le Faucon écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que ce n'était pas des conneries, que le Captain était très sérieux. Il comptait se rendre au sommet de la tour Stark, le domicile de Tony, ambassadeur de la loi des Super-héros, ennemi numéro 1 de la Résistance. Et il comptait y aller seul.

 **« Steve, tu poses un seul pied sur sa terrasse, et c'est toutes les alarmes de polices, forces spéciales, CIA et FBI qui vont faire un gospel à l'unisson comme une foutue messe ! T'es** _ **malade**_ **?! »**

Effectivement, s'il voulait passer par le toit, c'était justement pour esquiver au mieux la sécurité. Mais depuis la loi, et la position de Stark au gouvernement, ce ne devait plus être aussi simple. Steve avait anticipé cela et avait donc pris quelques précautions… assez primaires. Qui consistait à prévenir de sa venue. Donc quoiqu'il advienne, ils étaient fichus.

 **« Il ne se passera rien. Il sait que je viens. Je dois parler avec lui.**

— **Il** _ **sait**_ **? Mais comment peux-tu être aussi certain que ce n'est pas un piège ?**

— **Je… ne saurais te dire… mais tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne te demanderai pas un tel service si ce n'était pas important… il a besoin de moi. Sam, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ce qui nous sépare… c'est toujours mon ami.**

— **Cap', j'admire tes bons sentiments, vraiment, mais je crois qu'ils te perdront un jour. »**

Tony sursauta légèrement en entendant son portable vibrer. Son cœur lui hurlait de se précipiter, mais sa fierté, deux fois plus gueulardes, lui intimait de ne pas se comporter comme un putain d'adolescent en crise hormonal. Soupirant, prenant le temps d'afficher un air blasé comme si ça avait de l'importance, il déverrouilla son téléphone. Le message était de Steve : _Laisse-moi entrer._ Il ne sut si son cœur venait de lâcher, ou si son arc lui jouait de sales tours, mais sa poitrine fut pris d'un sérieux vertige. Fermant les yeux, il ramena le portable contre son torse. _Tony, concentration !_ se fustigea t-il.

 **« Jarvis »,** dit-il en rouvrant calmement les yeux **« Désactive le système de sécurité du bâtiment. »**

Le bâtiment entier, carrément. L'homme avait beau être irrité contre lui-même, et sa propre stupidité, il ne reculerait pas.

 **« Ce n'est pas prudent monsieur. Etes-vous sûr ? »**

Tony roula des yeux, excédé par son Intelligence Artificielle ridiculement plus intelligente que lui.

 **« Ce n'est pas une discussion »** rétorqua le milliardaire.

 **« Bien monsieur Stark. »**

Tony fit les cent pas chez lui. Plus les secondes défilaient plus il _savait_ qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie, mais il devait l'assumer jusqu'au bout. C'était plus fort que lui, inexplicable, il avait besoin de _le_ voir. Soudain, Tony se figea et tourna la tête vers sa terrasse, sans bouger, quand une ombre s'y glissa. C'était lui. Il fit coulisser la porte vitrée, privée de sa sécurité habituelle, et l'instant d'après, il était là, dans le séjour. Steve. Captain America. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un long moment avec prudence, chacun appréhendant le visage de l'autre, réapprenant ses traits. Steve fut le premier à rompre le silence.

 **« Ton message… »**

Tony se détourna de lui, l'air de rien, pour aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie, ce fameux message.

 **« C'était une erreur,** répliqua Stark.

— **J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.**

— **C'est quand même trop tard.**

— **Je suis inquiet pour toi…**

— **Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je dis ?! »**

Steve marqua une pause, un léger sourire indulgent flottant sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, il avait ignoré toutes les remarques de Tony car, concrètement, la seule chose qu'il y avait à en interpréter, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Et paradoxalement, Stark avait désactivé la sécurité pour lui laisser l'accès… ça en disait long, le Captain se raccrochait à ce constat là. Le blond fit quelques pas dans la pièce, on aurait cru qu'il allait s'installer sur le fauteuil, mais préféra rester debout pour faire face à Tony, lequel poursuivit :

 **« Si tu regardais la conjugaison des verbes de…. ce message** _ **envoyé par erreur**_ **, tu constaterais qu'il était déjà trop tard au moment où je l'ai écris.**

— **Que s'est-il passé Tony ?**

— **Mais toi bien sûr, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, tu t'imagines que tu peux tout régler, tu fonces sans réfléchir. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et tu es cerné. Je pourrais te faire arrêter Cap, ce n'était pas judicieux de te précipiter dans la gueule du loup.**

— _**Que s'est-il passé Tony ?**_

— _**Rien**_ **! Il ne s'est** _ **rien**_ **passé !** » répliqua Stark en criant presque.

Cette sorte de pitié qu'il voyait dans le regard bleu de Steve lui était insupportable. Et il savait que réclamer sa présence comme il l'avait fait le plaçait dans une position de faiblesse. Le capitaine était trop foutrement parfait pour s'arrêter à ce genre de futilité, de s'intéresser à qui avait commencé quoi, mais pour Tony, c'était la fin du monde. Iron Man avait quémandé la présence de ce lâcheur comme un putain de mendiant qui crève de faim, alors qu'il n'était même pas soûl, qu'il était doté de toute sa lucidité ! Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Tony s'enfonça dans le canapé.

 **« Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, bon dieu de samaritain de merde… »** soupira t-il en se couvrant les yeux de la main, las au possible.

Le capitaine s'exécuta et baissa la tête, pour faire plus simple.

 **« Tu me manques aussi »,** murmura Steve.

La poitrine de Tony fut secouée d'un rire silencieux. Il retira sa main, ses yeux sombres brillant de reproche se fixant sur le Captain.

 **« C'est pour ça que t'es là hein, pour me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas pour tes paroles que je suis là Stark, mais pour honorer la mienne. »**

 **«** _ **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !**_ **»** se borna le brun en détachant bien ses mots, pour que Steve les imprime.

L'intéressé hocha simplement la tête pour lui donner raison. _Soit, si tu veux Tony_. Il n'était pas venu pour se battre avec lui. Il n'était pas venu pour l'accabler ou pour le blesser. Devant le mutisme de Steve et sa docilité, Tony poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation, comme il savait si bien le faire :

 **« Je suis en** _ **pleine forme**_ **, pour tout te dire. Ma journée a été fructueuse. J'ai capturé deux de tes petits camarades cet après-midi, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles »**

Le Captain se douta qu'il cherchait à le provoquer, mais passa au-dessus, changeant d'ailleurs complètement de sujet.

 **« Tu avais un coquard quand on s'est quitté. Tu l'as toujours.**

— **Ce n'est pas le même œil »**

Steve sourit légèrement à sa réplique. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas le même œil. Laissant le silence planer un moment, le Captain alla s'asseoir à côté de Tony. Penché en avant, les coudes négligemment appuyés sur ses genoux, il reprit, d'humeur assez songeuse :

 **« Ils ont pour ordre de n'attaquer que si c'est nécessaire. J'espérais que tu te montrerais indulgent là où tes collègues sont impitoyables mais, d'après ce qu'on raconte, tu ne laisses rien passer et c'est toi qu'ils redoutent le plus.**

— **Tu parles de tes petits soldats ? Ravi de leur inspirer une telle crainte. Dis-moi. Que pensent-ils donc de toi, le grand Captain America qui se considère trop bien pour s'inviter à une bataille aussi importante que celle d'aujourd'hui ?**

— **Alors j'avais vu juste, vous nous tendiez un piège ? »**

Steve tourna la tête vers lui pour le jauger avec prudence, voire avec méfiance. Tony fronçait légèrement les sourcils, dubitatif.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, jamais on n'aurait foutu le feu à un bâtiment pour vos beaux yeux. »**

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Captain. Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de douter de lui.

 **« Ce n'était pas un incendie Tony, c'était une attaque terroriste que le FBI devait empêcher. Nous étions sur la même piste, mais quand nous sommes intervenus, il était trop tard. Ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, c'est que toutes les forces militaires sont arrivées après mon équipe, alors que nous avions les mêmes informations, et que l'attaque fut directement dirigée vers nous et non vers les fautifs. »**

 **« Qui te dit que les fautifs n'étaient pas des mutants ? La torche humaine était sur place, le barbecue n'est-il pas sa spécialité ? C'est donc une accusation, Steve. Ainsi, c'est peut-être pour des réponses que tu es venu, au final... »** Cette perspective, qui mettait de l'ombre sur le brave et parfait Steven Rogers, lui était préférable. Plus attrayante. **« A tes yeux, le gouvernement et moi-même avons mis la vie d'innocents en danger pour le plaisir de vous attirer dans nos filets… Tu crois que je suis tombé aussi bas ? »,** acheva Tony en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un mince sourire cynique étirant ses lèvres.

 **« Je n'accuse personne, je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui s'est produit, mais je m'interroge sur vos méthodes. Vous profitez du fait qu'on fasse votre boulot pour nous pourchasser, et ça c'est déloyal. »** S'il ne s'appelait pas Steven Rogers, il aurait plutôt dit _C'est dégueulasse_ et il aurait eu raison. **« Je ne parle même pas de ce recensement absurde et contraire à tous les principes de liberté... »**

 **« Ce recensement est une nécessité. Sauver des vies, c'est le job des pompiers, des flics, de l'armée, pas le nôtre, sauf si on nous le demande. Notre job, c'est désormais de faire respecter la loi que tes camarades et toi vous amusez à enfreindre »** Stark se leva, faisant les cent pas dans le séjour de sa demeure si grande, pour un homme si seul. **« T'étais trop borné pour te ranger, Steve. Au nom d'une soi-disant liberté, tu rallies à ta cause de pauvres victimes vouées à finir derrière les barreaux. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un idéaliste, mais je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas qu'un simple mégalomane trop fier et trop égoïste… »**

 **« Tu te sentiras mieux, le jour où tu réussiras à t'en convaincre ? »**

Tony émit un petit rire nerveux. _Enfoiré_.

 **« Va te faire foutre »,** dit-il en toute cordialité.

 **« Je ne vais nul part. »**

Tony s'arrêta proche de la fenêtre et croisa les mains derrières le dos. Son regard amer admira la ville baignée de lumière étincelant dans la nuit, avant de fixer l'horizon. Il soupira et le silence s'abattit sur eux plusieurs secondes, apaisant les tensions.

 **« Six mois** … murmura pensivement Tony.

— **Dans trois jours, ça en fera sept…**

— **Tu ne serais jamais venu.**

— **Pour me faire incarcérer ? … J'attendais un signe. »**

Tony ferma un instant les yeux. Etait-ce la vérité ? Il avait attendu, comme lui ? Il avait attendu ? Les deux avaient déjà été séparés longtemps, par le passé, mais jamais… en tant qu'ennemis. Cela changeait tout, y compris la manière dont chacun vivait l'absence de l'autre, le vide laissé, même s'ils n'en disaient rien, qu'ils n'osaient pas l'aborder par pudeur, fierté, crainte, ou stupidité. Stark rouvrit les paupières et se tourna vers le soldat pour lui jeter un regard morne. Steve était égal à lui-même, peu expressif, Tony n'aurait su dire quelle émotion il percevait dans son regard azur. De l'inquiétude, de la précaution, de l'incertitude aussi, peut-être.

 **« T'as un foutu culot Steve, de te pointer ici après tout ce temps, après tout ce que t'as fait »**

L'interpellé détourna le regard un bref instant il n'était pas non plus venu pour assister à son propre procès. Lâchant un soupir d'agacement, il se releva et marcha vers Stark pour le rejoindre.

 **« J'ai fait ce que je dois. Je me bats pour ce que je crois juste. Tout comme toi. »**

Ce coup de poing que Tony avait souvent rêvé de lui coller sur cette parfaite dentition, il le lui balança enfin à cœur joie. Autrefois, il se retenait pour ne pas risquer de perdre le Captain, aujourd'hui, il l'avait déjà perdu. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Pour un humain non dopé, et qui couvrait des blessures savamment cachés par ses habits, Stark avait une sacrée patate. Steve en recula, surpris, et chuta sur les vilaines marches menant à l'espace du bar. Loin de le prendre en pitié, Stark s'avançait déjà, l'empêchant de se relever.

 **« T'es allé trop loin ! »** pesta le philanthrope en lui envoyant cette fois son gauche. Ce fut sans compter l'agilité du Captain, qui arrêta son poing dans sa main, puis l'autre, Tony tomba à moitié sur lui et son genou s'écrasa sur le rebord de la marche, la douleur le fit serrer les dents. Il n'était plus à un bleu près cela dit. Steve ne faisait que se défendre, et ne portait aucune attaque. Furieux, mais pas démonté pour autant, Tony poursuivit avec hargne : **« Vous êtes** _ **tous**_ **allés trop loin ! Comment ça doit se finir ? Avec ma mort ? Avec la tienne ? … Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour cogner ?! »**

Les yeux du Captain reflétaient une forte détermination, et un peu de tristesse, si l'on y regardait bien, un peu de tristesse…

« **Je sais ce que tu veux, Tony. Je ne te laisserai pas faire cette fois.**

— **Et qu'est-ce que je veux ? »**

Il avait cessé de se débattre pour essayer de lui en coller une, et attendit la réponse, le regard brillant de défi.

 **« Tu veux me convaincre que je suis la source de ton malheur, et me chasser pour que je vive avec ça sur la conscience. Tu te venges. »**

Le regard du génie s'éteignit aussitôt. La pression exercée sur les bras du Captain retomba d'un coup. Tony semblait s'être dépossédé de toute force, il n'était en cet instant pas plus dangereux qu'un cadavre. Peut-être même avait-il blêmi. Steve relâcha ses mains et celles-ci restèrent suspendues dans les airs un instant, avant que Tony ne se relève lentement et les laisse retomber le long de son corps, le regard bas.

 **« C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu crois… que je t'ai envoyé ce message pour que tu repartes avec une piqûre de rappel ? »**

Steve ne se releva pas tout de suite. Repliant légèrement les jambes, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, fixant le bout de ses propres godasses.

 **« J'espérais qu'il en soit autrement mais… je ne vois rien d'autre »** Il releva les yeux vers Tony, blessé, las : **« Tu me méprises… »**

 **« Non... »,** répondit spontanément Stark.

Le visage de Steve exprima une légère surprise d'abord, puis une forme… d'espoir ? Il attendait la suite. La voix de Tony était restée en suspens comme s'il allait poursuivre, et c'est effectivement ce qu'il comptait faire à la base. Seulement, son regard sombre affronta celui du Captain quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

 **« Non. »** conclue t-il simplement.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux. Tony recula d'un pas. Steve se contentait de l'observer, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Un signe, peut-être, un autre signe. Ce silence était atroce, le brun s'entendait penser, sa conscience lui intimait de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cette même conscience lui disait que c'était de sa faute, et que s'il avait perdu Steve, c'est parce que quand il avait fallu ouvrir sa gueule, lui qui savait si bien le faire, il n'avait _rien_ dit.

 **« La seule chose que j'ai jamais voulue… c'est que tu restes »,** reconnut-il tout bas, presque comme s'il avait espéré que Steve ne l'entende pas. Mais il l'avait entendu.

Stark avait l'impression d'avoir fait un faux pas. Non, il aurait _vraiment_ dû se taire cette fois ! Ses mots ne pourraient plus rien changer, il se réveillait trop tard. Steve ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, il se redressa lentement, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« Je suis là, Tony »**

Stark releva les yeux et planta son regard méfiant dans celui de Steve, qui dégageait une tendresse à lui crever le cœur. Le blond s'avança doucement vers lui et Stark recula.

 **« Et où seras-tu demain ? »** attaqua t-il, en reculant au gré des pas que Steve faisait vers lui.

— **C'est toi qui as lancé cette chasse,** soupira le soldat.

— **Non, c'est le gouvernement. Celui contre lequel tu t'opposes. On était dans la même équipe et tu as tout gâché.**

— **_J'ai_** **tout gâché ?** ** _Tu_** **as signé ce traité tout seul !**

— **Natasha était avec moi.**

— **Mais pas Clint, ni Wanda, ni…**

— **Si tu m'avais suivi, ils auraient tous suivi aussi !**

— **Ils ne méritaient pas cet accord ! Aucun de nous ne le méritait ! Après tout ce que nous faisons pour protéger les autres, personne n'avait le droit de nous mettre sur le banc de touche, pas même toi ! »**

En plus d'arriver à court d'argument, Tony réalisait qu'il avait fait un sacré chemin et se rapprochait dangereusement du mur. L'éventualité de se jeter par la fenêtre lui traversa l'esprit. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque selon Tony, il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

 **« J'emmerde ta foutue fierté et ton sens du devoir Steve, je les emmerde ! Je t'emmerde ! »**

Son agressivité n'empêcha en rien le Captain de gagner du terrain. Le but de celui-ci était de le mettre dos au mur, plus dans le sens figuré que littéral, il n'empêche que Tony se retrouva bel et bien coincé.

 **« N'est-ce pas pour ces qualités que tu m'appréciais ?**

— **Mon cul ! Ce sont elles qui nous ont séparé.**

— **Et ton obstination dans tout ça ?**

— **Je me suis plié à la demande du Conseil !**

— **Plié ? »**

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Steve et Tony fut content de l'y voir, c'était plus simple à contempler que l'affection qu'il lui portait. Le problème, c'est que même dans la colère, il la sentait, son affection. Même quand les poings du soldat serrèrent son t-shirt comme s'il s'apprêtait à le soulever et lui faire traverser le mur, il _sentait_. Le fait qu'il l'attrape de la sorte fit prendre conscience à Tony que, pour ce règlement de compte qu'il avait inconsciemment attendu depuis des mois, il était sapé comme un clochard. En pyjama. Contrairement à Steve, qui était foutrement beau et bien coiffé. Comme il était _agaçant_ avec sa perfection…

 **« Si tu ne voulais pas non plus de cette loi, tu serais parti avec moi ! Je te connais Tony ! Tu me reproches d'avoir brisé l'équipe parce que j'ai refusé de céder, mais toi non plus, tu n'as pas cédé. Il faut deux personnes pour un désaccord, Stark. »**

Tony attrapa fermement ses poignets, tentant d'écarter ses mains. Il réalisa cependant qu'il ne plaçait pas tous les efforts qu'il aurait dû. Il était capable de beaucoup mieux. Le poids de la tristesse et du manque était bien plus lourd à supporter qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il était plus en colère contre lui-même, de faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse, que contre Steve, d'être égal à lui-même. Sa gorge s'était nouée et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré tous ses efforts pour les refouler. Et il en avait juste marre, de cet état de lopette, d'être au bord de la rupture chaque instant qui l'éloignait du soldat, d'être au bord de la crise de nerf devant un Steve trop parfait qui gardait son sang-froid.

 **« Soit, je suis responsable aussi »** Même s'il murmurait, la voix de Tony ne contenait pas moins de rage. **« Et après ? Cet échange ne nous mène à rien, il n'y a personne à convaincre, rien à faire, c'est trop tard, on ne pourra jamais retourner en arrière. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir »**

Les mains de Steve consentirent enfin à lâcher son haut, mais ce fut pour mieux encadrer son visage. Face à cette proximité, le pouls de Tony s'accéléra et il pria pour que son ancien ami ne s'en rende pas compte, même si cet espoir était d'une stupidité sans nom.

« **Mais je suis là. On n'est pas obligé de se disputer, on n'est pas obligé de parler de tout ça. Je voulais te voir, voilà ce qui a motivé ma venue. Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ce message Tony ? »**

Le brun resserra sa prise sur les poignets de Steve, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il faisait chier avec sa tolérance à la douleur, cet enfoiré !

 **« Je te l'ai dit : c'était une** _ **erreur !**_

— **Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à la commettre ? »**

 _Mais putain de merde !_ L'iron Man était officiellement en panique sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Steve n'était pas là pour lui faire de mal.

 **« Ecarte-toi ! ».**

Tony tendit le bras sur le côté, voulant frapper du poing l'alarme à sa droite, près de la porte – ce qui était toujours plus rapide que d'appeler Jarvis. Sauf que le Captain arrêta sa main de la sienne, et l'écrasa contre le mur. Bien. Ne restait que Jarvis, au final. Mais l'appel de Tony resta coincé dans sa gorge : Steve approcha son visage et déposa doucement le front contre le sien, les paupières closes. Le cœur du brun fut prit de vertige et il resta figé, sonné. Sa respiration saccadée se mêla un instant avec celle de Steve, qui était plus sereine. Le regard sombre de Tony se vidait de sa rage tant la confusion le prenait d'assaut. _Comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors que tu souffres autant que moi ?_ Steve rouvrit les yeux et la tendresse dans ses prunelles si claires apaisait les doutes de Tony. S'il en avait encore la présence d'esprit, il se révolterait de cette manipulation, mais il restait juste… là. Après l'avoir longuement observé, comme s'il avait attendu un mouvement de rejet, la main qui bloquait celle de Stark entremêla les doigts aux siens et celle sur sa mâchoire glissa doucement sur sa joue. C'est Tony qui ferma les yeux cette fois, mais de dépit, en réalisant qu'il n'avait ni la force, ni le courage, ni même la volonté de le repousser, de lutter, de fuir. Le soldat hésita une courte seconde devant la résignation de son ami. Laissant à son tour ses doutes de côté, il scella leurs lèvres et une larme dévala la joue de Tony. Ce dernier accepta de se laisser bercer par cette étreinte, car son cœur portait trop de douleur, et que ce baiser semblait venir de loin, de trop loin. De longues secondes, leur bouche se caressèrent, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Steve, cet hommes si coincé, se glisse entre les lèvres du playboy. _Révoltant_. Acceptant l'intrusion, Tony le prit à son propre jeu et l'entraina dans une danse sensuelle et endiablée en attrapant fermement son col et en collant son corps au sien. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Par ces baisers fiévreux, chacun renvoyait à l'autre toute la frustration, la colère, la peine, l'amour, la haine, le manque qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligé et dont ils cherchaient désespérément à se libérer. Bien sûr, il n'en fallait pas plus pour enflammer les sens de quelqu'un aussi peu expérimenté que Steve. Ce qu'il y avait sans doute de plus triste, c'était que Stark lui-même prenait probablement un peu trop de plaisir à cet échange, qu'il sentait son excitation grimper et ce, non pas grâce à une femme. Il laissa un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que le blond couvrait son cou de baisers humides. L'espace d'un court instant, il crut qu'il allait céder, s'abandonner complètement à cet homme. Tout son être appelait Steve, agonisait pour Steve. Mais à ce jeu, il était hélas le plus résistant. Tony rouvrit les yeux.

 **« Jarvis. L'alerte. »,** dit-il froidement, et l'alerte fut déclenchée.

Steve se redressa aussitôt, son regard interloqué retrouva celui de Stark qui étincelait d'une lueur moqueuse, presque perfide. Il ne croyait pas en avoir la force, mais c'est ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait trahi Steve Rogers. Ce n'était pas prémédité, mais il l'avait fait. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et affirma :

 **« Tu n'es qu'un** _ **merdeux**_ **impulsif. »**

 **« Impulsif, dis-tu… et si tout ceci n'était qu'un** ** _autre_** **piège ? »** le défia Stark. **« Entends bien… »**

Sa bouche, fendue d'un fin sourire en coin arrogant, se rapprocha de celle du soldat.

 **«** _ **Je te hais,**_ **Steve »**

Steve le toisa alors avec une insistance intrusive, perçante, clairvoyante, et il arracha aux yeux sombres de Tony la vérité que celui-ci n'avait jamais osée lui dire, cette vérité que le blond avait été trop correct pour prendre de lui-même. Au diable la droiture devant ce traitre de Stark, il savait désormais. Un mince sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du soldat, malgré son désavantage, et il voulut rompre les petits centimètres de distance qui séparaient leur bouche. Seulement, le brun détourna aussitôt la tête. Loin d'en être embarrassé, Steve en profita pour glisser les lèvres contre son oreille.

 **«** _ **Tu mens**_ **»** y murmura t-il tout bas et un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Stark.

Un vide suffocant s'empara de sa poitrine lorsque le Captain fit volte-face pour courir vers la terrasse. Tony le suivit du regard et il crut que Steve était en train de sauter de cette putain de tour. Il aperçut, tardivement, que le faucon était là pour le rattraper, un faucon qui avait l'air furieux mais Tony s'en foutait. Il était absent. Sa fierté le flattait d'un _bien joué_ , mais son cœur saignait, il avait mal, il frotta son arc car celui-ci semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, mais ça, ce n'était que son imagination. Pantelant, Tony se laissa glisser contre le mur et tomba mollement au sol, la respiration courte. Il remonta sa main. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent son cou, puis ses propres lèvres où il sentait encore les baisers brûlants de Steve. Il ferma alors les yeux et écrasa la paume contre son visage, prostré. Tony n'avait pas menti. Il haïssait Steve avec toute la force et le désespoir dont il était capable. L'ennui, c'est qu'il l'aimait plus encore.

* * *

 _A très vite pour la suite !_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTE II : NOS SEULES VÉRITÉS, HOMME, SONT NOS DOULEURS**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait revu Steve. Une semaine après leur dernière confrontation, une semaine après la trahison de Tony, une semaine après le contact déchirant de leurs lèvres, après ce baiser qui l'avait soulagé et détruit tout entier d'un même coup. Tony ne savait pas ce qui le tuait le plus, l'absence de Steve ou la honte d'être rongé par le manque, la honte de le désirer. Parce qu'il en avait la certitude désormais, c'était du désir qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du l'illustre soldat. Stark savait le reconnaître. Pire, c'était du désir et de l'obsession. Il rêvait autrefois de déglinguer la mâchoire parfaite de Rogers, aujourd'hui, il rêvait de saisir cette mâchoire entre ses doigts et d'embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ses neurones devaient être complètement grillés… on parlait d'un futur taulard ! Son ennemi !

Une semaine avant de recevoir _ce_ message.

« _Je te pardonne._ »

Au réveil, si on peut dire, car il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, Tony observait l'écran de son téléphone avec un ahurissement tel qu'on aurait cru qu'on venait de lui annoncer la mort du président. Ses traits se durcirent et l'hébétude laissa place à la révolte, puis à la rage, son poing serrait le portable et le filtre de protection de la vitre se fissura. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais le portable ne tarda pas à s'exploser contre le mur. Tony voyait si rouge qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sans le faire exprès. Cela aurait fait de lui un super héros déchu de façon aussi lamentable qu'un supervilain passé à côté de sa chance de dominer le monde.

« Fils de chienne ! » cracha t-il.

Enfoiré ! Mais putain d'enfoiré ! Qui joue à Dieu, qui pardonne, ô Captain America, le clément, le miséricordieux ! Merci à lui ! Que son nom soit sanctifié, bordel ! Le plus révoltant, c'est que Steve n'avait pas écrit ces mots dans l'intention de le moquer, de le traiter avec condescendance. Le plus révoltant, et Tony était bien placé pour le savoir, c'est qu'il avait écrit ses mots avec recul, indulgence et affection. Comme si le coup bas de Tony n'avait pas tant d'importance au final, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était qu'un jeu bon enfant ! Et comme si Steve avait le droit d'avoir la moindre rancune contre Tony, le moindre tort à « pardonner » alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale traitre… c'était lui qui devrait demander pardon ! Le monde tournait à l'envers ! Et si Tony explosait de rage, c'était pour mieux se distraire du fait qu'au fond, il pleurait, au fond, il voulait que Steve revienne pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser encore une fois...

x-x-x-x

 _Et une autre semaine plus tard…_

« Cent soixante-huit caméras, cinquante gardiens, douze alarmes. Et vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une équipe de hors-la-loi est entrée et sortie de là comme dans un moulin ? » demanda sèchement Tony en tapotant la table du bout des doigts.

Le fer de son armure de rouge et or résonna sèchement sur le verre. Son visage était découvert et offrait une expression des plus blasés. Seul son regard assombri trahissait sa réelle humeur, maussade, colérique, frustrée.

L'agent fédéral ne s'était pas installé à la table de réunion et se tenait debout. Les bras croisés dans le dos, il pinça les lèvres et fit un signe négatif de tête.

« Pas exactement. Ils n'ont pas délivré les prisonniers. »

« Mais comment sont-ils seulement entrés ? » insista Natasha.

Le siège reculé, les jambes croisées, la Romanoff toisait froidement l'agent. Ils étaient arrivés à deux doigts de passer pour des branquignols, et elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Son bipeur ne s'était pas mis en route, elle avait appris à la dernière minute l'effraction de leurs ennemis. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Les mutants ont donné le plus grand mal à nos gardiens. Quant aux systèmes de sécurité… ils n'ont pas fonctionné. »

« On les a piraté ? » demanda Tony en arquant un sourcil.

Les plus grands génies informatiques étaient de leur côté à eux, Stark en était un lui-même. Quelle était donc cette histoire ?!

« Non, tout a planté. D'un coup. »

Le silence tomba. Chacun réfléchissant de son propre chef. Il était évident que ce plantage n'était pas dû à une défaillance de leur côté.

« Cette… Tornade a été recensée, il me semble ? » avança Romanoff.

« Oui, mais elle a disparu de la circulation il y a quelques jours. »

Black Widow jura entre ses dents, un luxe que Tony ne pouvait se permettre car il n'avait pas desserré les siennes un seul instant depuis sa dernière prise de parole. Le camp adverse se durcissait et le gouvernement ne déployait pas suffisamment rapidement les moyens pour les contrer. Stark ne pouvait pas être sur tous les terrains, lui-même était arrivé trop tard ! Il se leva brusquement. Sa chaise racla bruyamment le sol. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Demi-victoire pour le Captain, mais demi-échec aussi. Et demi-échec du côté de Stark également.

L'esprit embrouillé, Iron Man regagnait sa tour quand il reçut un appel au vol. Provenance inconnue, d'après Jarvis, mais cette simple indication était une information cruciale pour Tony. Il savait. Est-ce que le Cap' avait la bêtise de croire qu'il pouvait négocier la libération de ses camarades ? Tony accepta l'appel.

« Sérieusement ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » demanda sèchement Stark.

« Je veux savoir comment tu vas » répondit simplement Steve Rogers.

Pas de négociations alors ?

Tony se dit l'espace d'un instant, je suis con, j'aurais dû changer de numéro en changeant de portable. Mais il était encore plus con de penser ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu renoncer à la possibilité de pouvoir communiquer avec le Super Soldat, ce Saint Steve, qui l'appelait désormais non pour le tourmenter ou l'accabler, mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait car il se doutait que Tony devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir trahi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait « pardonné ». Avoir conscience de toutes les intentions louables de son ancien ami, ça le foutait en l'air, encore plus qu'il n'était déjà foutu en l'air par le manque. Et l'appeler après un coup quasiment réussi de son équipe, c'était plutôt malvenu. Est-ce qu'il le narguait ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Steve était trop honnête, prévisible à lui en refiler la nausée.

« A quoi tu joues ? » cracha Stark.

« Laisse-moi venir te voir. »

D'après sa voix, Steve semblait las, peut-être mélancolique.

« Tu referais cette erreur ? Tu es un con Steve. Un bon et brave con.

— Je me moque que tu me trahisses à nouveau, grand bien t'en fasses si tel est ton but.

— Tu as peut-être contourné la sécurité de nos agents, mais tu n'auras pas autant de chance avec ma demeure.

— Alors retrouve-moi. »

Stark avait déjà posé le pied sur son toit qu'il se mordillait la langue pour ne pas demander où son ancien ami se trouvait. Hélas, la question franchit ses lèvres d'elle-même. Cela ne l'engageait à rien. Il portait sa meilleure arme, il pouvait arrêter Steve lui-même si le cœur lui en disait. En tant qu'Iron Man, bien sûr qu'il devait savoir où se trouvait l'ennemi numéro un du gouvernement ! C'était son devoir…

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Manhattan et se rapprochait du New Jersey, ses pensées belliqueuses se dissipaient de son esprit et son cœur battait fort. Par excès de zèle, Steve leur avait vraiment trouvé un trou paumé en pleine cambrousse. Tony s'apprêtait à revérifier les coordonnées de Jarvis mais son écran interne désigna une voiture au sol, une vielle Camaro, garée sur le côté d'un sentier. Tony se posa dans la vallée verdoyante, esseulée, parsemée d'arbres, en écartant l'hypothèse que la base ennemie pouvait se trouver dans le coin. Steve était con oui, mais pas à ce point.

Tony fit quelques pas sur le sentier en se demandant ce qu'il fichait. N'ayant strictement aucune envie de jouer à cache-cache, il s'arrêta, se plaça face à la rivière en contrebas et l'observa patiemment. Cinq minutes, s'il n'était pas là dans cinq minutes, Tony comptait se barrer. Il entendit la portière de la voiture se refermer. Steve était dedans depuis le début et il n'y avait même pas pensé. Lui aussi il pouvait être con. Mais son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de penser raisonnablement. Tony ne se tourna pas vers lui et se contenta de croiser les bras… ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on portait une telle épaisseur de ferraille.

« Je vois qu'il va s'agir d'un règlement de compte… » commenta Steve.

« Hm ? Ah, tu dis ça à cause de l'armure ? Non, ça c'est juste parce que je préfère éviter de me faire encore tripoter par un soldat en manque » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation tandis que son casque se rabattit pour libérer sa tête. « D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais laisser au moins cinquante centimètres de distance entre nous... », ajouta t-il nonchalamment, toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » se moqua Steve en se plaçant à côté de lui, faisant également face à la rivière « La personne qui souhaite désespérément ma chute est celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux, c'est moi qui devrais trembler. »

Tony ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais il lui sembla que c'est son propre cœur qui venait de trembler à cet aveu. Il ne le montra pas une seule seconde.

« Qui essaies-tu de berner ? Tu n'as d'yeux que pour tes principes.

— Je ne te mens pas, tu sais que c'est la vérité. Je suis venu en sachant que tu pourrais encore me trahir.

— Si tu m'aimais, tu ne serais jamais parti. »

Tony voulut se jeter dans la rivière et s'y noyer pour avoir osé balancer un truc aussi miévreux.

« C'est trop facile Tony. Je pourrais te répondre que si toi tu m'aimais, tu m'aurais suivi.

— D'où te vient ce répondant Steve ? Tu m'as trop fréquenté. Toutefois, je ne me souviens pas à quel moment je t'ai dit éprouver la moindre affection pour toi.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire »

Stark souffla d'agacement.

« Que signifie cette mascarade, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? On ne relâchera pas tes copains si c'est la raison de ta présence, mais félicitation pour votre tentative. Elle était ratée, mais classe… Et puis, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Je me sens comme dans un remake bas de gamme de Brokeback Mountain ! » siffla t-il.

Il décroisa les bras et se tourna vers Steve pour le toiser d'un air glacial. Le soldat, lui, avait le regard incertain accompagné d'une petite moue d'excuse.

« Je ne connais pas cette référence… »

Tony roula des yeux. Cette situation était ridicule, or il avait plus envie d'en pleurer que d'en rire.

« Depuis tout ce foutu temps que t'es là, Cap ! Toujours pas à jour ? » siffla t-il en le contournant.

C'était comme si une envie de marcher l'avait pris, ou peut-être une envie de s'éloigner de Steve. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta en silence. Une lueur sceptique avait traversé son regard, un peu comme quand une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Une idée bonne, ou mauvaise.

« Prouve-le », dit-il finalement en faisant volte-face pour refaire face à Steve.

Le soldat, qui était resté jusque là de profil, se tourna lentement vers Tony en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. On pouvait le traiter de lent à la détente, mais là encore, il ne saisissait pas ce que voulait dire le génie. Celui-ci fit un pas vers lui et poursuivit :

« Les jeux sont faits, cette guerre ne nous appartient plus, j'en suis lassé. Nos soldats se passeront de nous. Mon entreprise, ma tour, mes projets, mes devoirs … » énuméra t-il lentement, comme pour peser ses mots « ... Je laisse tout derrière. Alors prouve-moi que tu m'aimes plus que le reste. Abandonne, et tire-toi avec moi. »

Les sourcils froncés, Steve fit un pas vers lui à son tour. Lui, qui savait habituellement si bien lire dans le regard de Tony, se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Cette fois, même à cette courte distance, il n'aurait su l'interpréter. Les yeux de Stark disaient tout et son contraire. Steve y voyait de la foi et du mensonge, un brin de moquerie, un brin de sincérité, un brin de fourberie, un brin de défi, un brin d'espoir, un brin de désillusion. Il ne pouvait plus se fier aux apparences, mais qu'à son propre bon sens. Son bon sens lui rappela la fierté de Stark, son obstination maladive, et son honnêteté versatile. Jamais Tony ne ferait ça pour lui. Et même si ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il le faisait (dans son argumentation, Tony se servait de la lassitude comme prétexte principal), il ne laisserait pas tomber son combat aussi facilement. Il le testait. Ce silence, cette attente, son regard indéchiffrable… il le testait.

« Tu bluffes… » chuchota Steve, son regard bleu vacillait d'une prunelle à l'autre avec désolation.

Tony lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos une fois, rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer. Il n'était pas pourvu des mêmes principes que Rogers. Il n'était pas aussi droit, pas aussi intègre. Hélas, c'était le Captain qui était mis au pied du mur cette fois.

« Peut-être. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour toi de le savoir, c'est de lâcher prise. Tu viens de dire que je compte plus que quiconque pour toi. Prouve-le, _lâche_. »

Un long silence suivit. Celui d'un combat intérieur. Cette image d'eux loin de ce combat, loin de tout, que Tony venait d'immiscer dans son esprit. Ce rêve, cette paix intérieure impossible.

Ce fut au tour du Captain de flancher. Pour la première fois, Stark vit de l'humidité dans le regard de Steve. Enfin ! Enfin l'incarnation de l'honneur montrait un signe de faiblesse ! L'Iron man lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce… mais il était loin de s'en réjouir. C'était même tout le contraire. Il avait mal de le voir ainsi. Il avait mal de voir l'impeccable, le confiant, le flegmatique Steve Rogers sur le point de pleurer. Il avait mal _physiquement_ , la douleur était là, dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, dans ses entrailles, elle lui retournait les tripes. Et il n'avait pas seulement mal parce que l'homme qu'il aimait à en crever était au bord des larmes, il avait mal parce qu'il savait aussi ce que ça voulait dire…

« Tu lâcheras jamais… » dit Stark à demi-mot.

Steve n'était même pas capable de mentir, de faire semblant, il ne pouvait qu'être franc. Il baissa la tête et Tony ne vit plus que ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombait sur le front. Deux gouttes d'eau tombèrent au sol.

« J'peux pas… », articula Steve avec difficulté, comme si ces mots et leurs sens lui arrachaient son âme.

Rogers se battait pour ce qui était juste, il avait fait des promesses, et il devait les tenir. C'était plus que de l'honneur ou du devoir. On comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Il y eut un silence court, mais profond comme un abysse, funeste comme un glas. Un glas qui résonna dans la tête de Tony, qui fit trembler son être. C'était étrange parce que même s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse, il arrivait à en être meurtri. Etourdi, il se demanda si ce n'était pas ses pulsions autodestructrices qui l'avaient conduit à aimer cet homme plus que de raison, à l'aimer et en perdre toute raison.

Plus étrange encore, une infirme part de lui était comme… rassurée. C'était un sentiment perdu dans la douleur, un sentiment de respect, d'estime, un sentiment qui murmurait à Steve : Je te pardonne aussi. Le regard peiné de Stark était comme en train de s'alléger d'un poids. Il avait l'air de jauger Steve avec indulgence, sans condescendance aucune, simplement indulgence et douceur.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont choisi. C'est pour ça que tu es Captain America. Tu lâcheras jamais. Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse… », murmura calmement Tony, et un léger sourire désabusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

Oui il avait bluffé. Il avait prétendu être capable de renoncer à tout pour Steve afin de le tester. Mais si les rôles avaient été inversés, si le Captain lui avait demandé de fuir toutes ses conneries avec lui, Tony, lui, aurait _au moins_ hésité. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule once d'hésitation dans le regard de Steve, seulement de la résignation à faire son devoir, de la désillusion. Un _non_. Un _impossible_. Un _jamais_. Et malgré tout un regret, et un désir, et de l'amour. Oui de l'amour. Un amour sincère, indécent, violent, mais un amour pour lequel Steve ne pouvait pas renoncer à être lui-même, il ne pouvait pas faillir à son devoir. Il ne le pouvait et ne le voulait pas, au nom de ses amis, au nom de lui-même… et au nom de Tony. C'est comme ça que Tony l'aimait, c'est que comme ça qu'il lui était digne. Il ne serait plus le Captain s'il renonçait à ses idéaux. Il ne serait plus le Captain aimé et haï d'Iron Man, il ne serait plus celui qui le complète.

Et le plus horrible là-dedans, c'était d'avoir l'intelligence de Tony, une intelligence qui l'empêchait de se mentir complètement à lui-même et qui le forçait à être conscient sur ce qu'il était capable de faire par égoïsme, lui, et par amour. La conscience que si Steve avait accepté de partir avec lui, s'il l'avait ardemment voulu au point d'être capable renoncer à ses principes, sa proposition n'aurait peut-être pas été un test, mais une promesse.

Tony soupira et secoua légèrement la tête en détournant le regard. Crétin de génie. Il fit volte-face. Eh bien, il était temps de partir.

« Tony » L'Iron Man avait envie de mourir d'une rupture d'anévrisme pour s'être arrêté au son de sa voix, il ne mériterait pas mieux. Steve releva la tête. S'il avait pleuré, ce n'était plus le cas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes sur ses joues, aucune preuve. « Tu viens de dire que tu étais prêt à tout laisser. Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos ? Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas ? »

Ah, oui. C'était effectivement une bonne question, une part d'ombre qui méritait son éclaircissement. Tony se tourna légèrement, jetant un regard neutre à Steve par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« Parce que j'ai menti. Tout comme toi tu es un menteur. Un menteur qui prétend m'aimer quand ce qui compte le plus pour lui, c'est de vaincre. Ta naïveté ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, _Cap'_ »

Ne se laissant pas atteindre par ses mots, Steve s'avança et saisit son épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire complètement face.

« Tu m'accuses de mentir pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître que mes sentiments sont réciproques. »

L'indulgence de Stark, que Steve n'avait même pas pu constater par lui-même, n'était plus. Tony lâcha un ricanement amer, un ricanement qui lui colla les larmes aux yeux à son tour. Mais Tony ne les verserait pas. Elles s'assècheraient dans ce désert sombre de souffrance et de manque.

« Voyant ta définition de l'amour Steve, tu n'as peut-être pas tort ! » se moqua t-il « Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis un foutu masochiste et que j'ai besoin de toi pour nourrir mon appétit mélodramatique », dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant, content de lui-même parce qu'il se plaçait en position de supériorité en disant à Steve Rogers qu'il n'était qu'un outil pour lui. Une distraction.

Sa gorge était serrée. Son petit rictus devint une moue mauvaise.

« Je suis attiré par toi car je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir. Je suis attiré par toi car ta plastique, ta droiture et ta pureté me répugnent, je rêve de te défigurer, je rêve de briser ton honneur, je rêve de te souiller. »

Le corps de Steve eut un léger sursaut alors que Stark venait de carrément lui plaquer à la main à l'entrejambe pour illustrer ses derniers mots. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, et avant même que le Cap n'eut réagit, Tony le repoussait déjà violemment de ses deux mains.

Ça ne collait pas. Malgré tout le mépris de Stark, il ne portait pas une telle malveillance en lui. Pourtant… il devait y avait un petit fond de vérité dans ces mots, c'est pourquoi il les disait avec tant de conviction et de facilité, mais Steve ne s'arrêtait pas à cela. Il savait pourquoi Tony lui disait de telles choses. Il voulait le braquer, il voulait sèchement rompre ce jeu tortueux dans lequel ils étaient entrés. Et il voulait passer pour le salopard de service afin leur faciliter la tâche à tous les deux. Steve le voyait dans la lueur désabusée de ses yeux sombres. C'était bien le style de Tony que de vouloir rendre service en prenant le mauvais rôle. Steve n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau hélas. Au lieu d'être rebuté, et aussi impossible que cela lui semblait, il l'aima plus encore.

Stark interpréta son silence autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Es-tu naïf au point d'avoir cru que tu pouvais te taper Iron Man dans le secret ? Je vais te laisser partir. Je t'accorde cette fois, cette fois seule, au nom de notre amitié morte. Appelle-moi encore une fois et tu es foutu. Ta place est derrière les barreaux Steve, c'est trop tard. Tu ne tomberas pas seul, certes, mais tu tomberas sans moi. »

Le regard bleu du soldat était redevenu sec. Il était empli de fatigue, d'agacement, de tristesse, de détresse, et de tendresse.

« Alors, c'est un adieu. » dit-il.

« C'est un adieu », conclut Stark.

« Même pas une dernière étreinte ? » ironisa le Captain, la voix teintée de sarcasme, mais aussi de douleur.

« Je déteste les clichés », souffla Tony.

Steve fit un pas vers lui, mais l'Iron Man se retrouvait déjà projeté dans les airs dans un bruit de détonation. Le soldat le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Ne comptant pas sur sa chance ou sur la bienveillance de Stark, il déserta les lieux à son tour.

* * *

 _L'inspiration a frappé, une suite est bien prévue ! Toutefois, je ne sais pas quand je la terminerai. Il va me falloir du courage._

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements en tout cas, je suis touchée et reboostée !_

 _A très bientôt j'espère_


	4. Chapter 4

_« Etre, ou ne pas être : telle est la question. Y a-t-il pour l'âme plus de noblesse à endurer les coups et les revers d'une injurieuse fortune, ou à s'armer contre elle pour mettre frein à une marée de douleurs ? Mourir... dormir, c'est tout ;... Calmer enfin, dit-on, dans le sommeil les affreux battements du cœur ; quelle conclusion des maux héréditaires serait plus dévotement souhaitée ? Mourir... dormir, dormir ! Rêver peut-être ! C'est là le hic. Car, échappés des liens charnels, si, dans ce sommeil du trépas, il nous vient des songes… halte-là ! Cette considération prolonge la calamité de la vie. Car, sinon, qui supporterait du sort les soufflets et les avanies, les torts de l'oppresseur, les outrages de l'orgueilleux, les affres de l'amour dédaigné, les remises de la justice, l'insolence des gens officiels, et les rebuffades que les méritants rencontrent auprès des indignes, alors qu'un simple petit coup de pointe viendrait à bout de tout cela ? » William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Acte III, scène 1_

 **ACTE III -** **CES PLAISIRS VIOLENTS ONT DES FINS VIOLENTES**

 _La vie est lente._ C'est un constat mental que se faisait régulièrement Tony, ces derniers temps. Non pas qu'il fut grand philosophe de nature, même s'il lui était bien arrivé de se faire quelques réflexions sur la vie, sur la mort, et bien sûr, sur le bonheur, avec le vin pour seule compagnie, en haut de sa tour d'ivoire. Il en était venu à la conclusion que le bonheur n'était pas vraiment un état émotionnel, mais plutôt un instant très furtif dont on n'avait conscience que quand son achèvement se trouvait loin derrière. On contemplait son passé et on se disait : ce moment là, c'était un bonheur. Un moment comme un sourire de Steve, un moment comme un baiser de Steve. Pour le reste… Iron Man était blasé. Avait-il été heureux, depuis lui ? Disons qu'il n'avait pas fait de grands efforts pour l'être, qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'être.

Trois années. Combien de blessures son corps avait vu cicatriser, puis disparaitre, remplacées par de nouvelles ? Combien de batailles avait-il mené, gagnées ou perdues, sans réussir à oublier un seul instant le néant logé dans sa poitrine. Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne se plaignait pas. N'avait-il pas choisi son destin ?

Et puis il y eut ce fameux jour. Ce fameux jour où il prenait tranquillement son café le matin, starkphone en main, et que le visage du Captain lui apparut en gros plan lorsqu'il ouvrit l'application du New York Times. Gros titres en noir gras dramatique : _la chute de Captain America_. Puis les commentaires du sommaire : _la mort de Steven Rogers_. C'était irréel, comme un rêve. Tony ne réagit guère. Quelques minutes après, il téléphonait à Natasha car elle avait laissé trois appels en absence dans la nuit. Elle lui demanda s'il était au courant pour Steve, et Tony de répondre : « Oui oui, le NY Times ? J'ai bien lu ce torchon ». C'était très sérieux. Natasha avait lâché un sanglot quelque part et Tony ne comprenait toujours pas. Les appels s'enchainèrent suite au sien. Et après il y eut l'appel de Pepper, sa chère amie, la femme qui lui inspirait le plus de tendresse au monde. Il l'entendit à peine parler. Tony répondit mécaniquement, brièvement. Puis il raccrocha. Puis, il demanda à Jarvis de lancer les infos sur son grand écran. Comme un con d'américain, Stark se mit à zapper. Steve était partout. Quand l'information commença enfin à gangrener son cerveau, Tony cessa de zapper et se concentra sur une chaîne qui détaillait le drame. Un attentat, une explosion, un effondrement d'immeuble, des corps calcinés entièrement ou à moitié. L'un d'eux était identifié comme celui de l'increvable Captain. Pas d'image, juste des mots, mais ils suffirent à Tony.

Aussi soudainement qu'un coup de tonnerre, il vomit dans son séjour une rivière de bile, son corps entier pris de spasmes et de soubresauts tandis que son esprit sournois faisait miroiter le cadavre de son ami, son ami qui fut si beau, si Grand. Et il tomba à genoux. Il resta muet, sonné, à contempler le parquet dégueulasse devant lui. Et il éclata de rire, un rire si grand et si long qu'il en pleura. On disait que Stark avait gagné contre Steve Rogers, mais quelle importance, bande de connards ? Ça faisait plus d'un an que la Résistance avait hautement dépassé le nom de Steve ! C'étaient de grands soldats désormais, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui ! Son bon dieu de merde de bras droit Bucky devait déjà avoir repris le lead à l'heure actuelle. Ce matin, ils devaient avoir brandi les bannières étoilées dans leur grande salle au parfum métallique, et le Winter Soldier s'était probablement hissé sur une estrade pour honorer le héros défunt d'un interminable discours tire-larmes sur fond de chants patriotiques. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Tony resta cloitré chez lui des heures dans le silence, perdus dans des réflexions sans queue ni tête, chargées de souvenirs réels, de souvenirs inventés, de fantasmes où il faisait plein de trucs débiles de vieux couple avec Steve, et des voyages incroyables ; des allées de cerisiers rosés sur le chemin du mont Fuji en plein printemps, jusqu'aux balades dans le déserts saharien calme et infini accompagnés par la chaleur indulgente d'automne. Il avait vu Steve lui faire l'amour de toutes les façons possibles, au point qu'il sentait presque son odeur fraiche et boisé dans le penthouse crasseux, et qu'il s'était même donné l'illusion qu'il suffirait d'humer profondément ses oreillers pour le ramener près de lui. Ses fantasmes étaient tels qu'il voulut se donner du plaisir, et qu'il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été pris de violentes nausées. Il fit passer du Xanax avec des verres de whisky pour se retirer le mal de vivre et ne garder que les bons souvenirs, qu'ils fussent faux ou non, rien à taper.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Pepper.

Affalé sur le canapé du séjour, Tony tourna son regard vaporeux vers elle.

« Ah salut Pep'. Excuse le désordre, je n'attendais pas de visiteurs » lâcha t-il avant de boire quelques gorgées supplémentaires de son alcool au goulot.

« Seigneur, Tony ! » s'exclama t-elle en remarquant le vomi en plein milieu.

« Juste Tony, ça ira » commenta t-il tandis que la belle blonde se précipitait vers l'espace cuisine et revenait avec une dose de sopalins humide et conséquente, javel dans l'autre main.

La douce ne s'était même pas encombrée de gants. Tony n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'en être flatté.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« À ton avis… » murmura la belle en frottant le sol.

Elle fit deux allées-retours supplémentaires, laissant un parquet propre et sec, avant de se laver les mains et s'asseoir près de Tony.

« Même si cela fait plusieurs années… je savais que sa perte t'affecterait. »

« Oh ça va. Je m'en tire plutôt bien. Si ça t'était arrivé à toi, j'aurais pleuré pendant deux semaines, puis j'aurais fait une conférence de presse te déclarant mon amour inconditionnel, et je me serais jeté du toit ensuite. Là le terme " _affecté"_ aurait été beaucoup plus approprié, je trouve » conversa naturellement Tony.

Pepper eut un petit triste et ne répondit rien. Elle observait Stark avec une tendresse teintée de tristesse. Elle sentait la douleur de l'homme bien plus fortement qu'elle n'avait senti l'odeur de vomi en arrivant.

« Pepper, tu m'fais tes yeux… il ne faut pas faire ces yeux-là »

Il avait la voix pâteuse, une moue boudeuse, et le ton vague. Cela trahissait un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans son sang.

« Si tu as besoin de parler Tony, je suis là… je t'avoue être moi-même grandement attristée… J'appréciais beaucoup Steve. C'était un homme très doux, très gentil. »

Le regard de Tony se durcit soudainement et il décolla sèchement son dos du dossier. Pepper ne l'avait pas vu en colère contre elle depuis un bail. Il leva l'index vers son visage, sévère.

« Ne parle pas de lui… comme s'il était mort » articula t-il froidement.

Les yeux de la jolie blonde se remplirent de larmes.

« Je suis désolée… »

Elle n'était pas désolée d'avoir parlé de Steve comme s'il était mort : il l'était. Elle était désolée pour Stark, de ne pas savoir comment apaiser sa peine. Tony laissa retomber sa main et s'avachit à nouveau dans le canapé. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le côté.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je le suis tellement que j'en ai encore la gerbe. »

Pepper ne répondit rien. C'était un encouragement silencieux pour que le milliardaire poursuive. Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

« Si tu savais… les horreurs que je lui ai balancées la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'savais pas que je serais un jour capable de regretter de simples _mots_ … et je les regrette tant. »

Pepper posa la main sur la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sait toujours quand tes mots dépassent ta pensée Tony. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne t'en a jamais tenu rigueur...ni pour ces mauvaises paroles-ci, ni pour toutes celles d'avant, que je sais nombreuses » ajouta t-elle en esquissant un vague sourire qui se voulait taquin.

Tony laissa échapper un souffle amusé.

« Steve a toujours su que tu tenais à lui » assura t-elle. Pepper se tut un court instant, cherchant prudemment ses prochaines paroles. « Si … si ce sont des mots que tu regrettes, il n'est pas trop tard pour dire le fond de ta pensée. À une conférence, lors d'une interview, où seul avec toi-même. Il t'écoutera, il t'entendra. J'en suis sûre… »

Tony observa longuement la blondinette. Parler librement dans l'espoir qu'un fantôme ou un esprit l'entende n'était pas vraiment un truc qu'il ferait spontanément… mais rien de ce que disait Pepper ne pouvait être considéré stupide. Bien au contraire. Dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur serait peut-être pour lui une forme de catharsis. Et Dieu, diable, combien avait-il de choses, de tourments en lui… Quand le soir tomba, Pepper rentra chez elle, le laissant seul avec ses démons, avec le silence lugubre de sa demeure trop grande. Tony ordonna à Jarvis de ne plus laisser personne lui rendre visite, même la belle Potts. Et il s'arrêta de vivre.

 _La mort est lente._ Ce fut son dernier constat, depuis son état végétatif. Il ne sut combien de lunes passèrent, mais quand il saisit son portable pour la première fois depuis la visite de Pepper, il avait quatre-vingt-trois appels manqués. Parcourant son séjour en long et en large, Stark les ignora et parcourut son répertoire. Son regard resta bloqué sur le nom de Steve si longtemps qu'un nuage semblait être apparu juste devant ses yeux, déjà brouillés par son état lamentable, bourré, médicamenté. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, sur le dos, appela ce numéro et porta son téléphone à l'oreille.

Une voix féminine s'enclencha ; la boîte vocale. Non pas que Stark se fût attendu à ce qu'un mort lui réponde. Pendant un long moment, il fut incapable de parler. Sa gorge était bloquée en une suffocation silencieuse et infinie. Les secondes s'égrenèrent et puis…

« Je te hais. »

Quand Pepper lui avait proposé de vider son sac, Tony s'était attendu à dégueuler beaucoup de mièvreries dignes de Verlaine. C'était à peu près oublier quel genre d'homme il était vraiment, et surtout, quel genre d'homme il était vraiment avec Steve Rogers.

Un autre silence survint, lourd de douleur. Stark était malade. Il avait l'impression que son corps regorgeait d'organes décomposés, de pourritures, de moisissures, et toute cette merde pesait tellement lourd qu'il avait besoin d'en vomir des kilomètres et des kilomètres cubes. C'était au-delà de la simple nausée. C'était le mal-être le plus profond, tel une âme laissée vivante dans un cadavre.

« Je… t'ai toujours haï. Ou pas exactement… j'sais plus, j'suis perdu… » se confondit le génie. Son regard se centra sur un point dans le plafond, et il déclara, plus méthodique : « J'explique. »

Un soupir, une main sur la poitrine, puis, il poursuivit sur un ton de conversation, nonchalant :

« Je te connais depuis l'enfance, comme tu le sais. Tu étais le héros de mon père, alors il a voulu forcer mon admiration pour toi. Ça avait marché. Je t'ai admiré avec passion et amertume. J'ai encore cette amertume Steve, parce que je sais parfaitement que malgré tout ce que j'ai accompli, jamais mon père ne m'admirerait. Peut-être serait-il fier, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu possèdes quelque chose que moi je n'aurai jamais » reconnut l'homme, de bonne foi, pour une fois.

Il secoua la tête. Un autre soupir. Tony roula alors des yeux, ennuyé par un souvenir qui venait de surgir, enquiquinant, comme si sa mémoire n'était pas un gouffre de souffrance et que certains détails avaient encore leur importance.

« Je me rappelle… quand je t'ai rencontré… Je t'ai bien regardé et je t'ai vu comme un coq étoilé avec un orgueil si gonflé que j'en ai presque oublié la taille du mien. »

Il se redressa sur un coude. Son regard se perdit sur l'oreiller d'à côté, l'endroit où il avait déjà imaginé la silhouette de Steve dans ses fantasmes honteux, et il serra les dents. Son ton se fit plus agacé tandis qu'il semblait converser avec le fantôme de son amour défunt, le portable écrasé contre l'oreille. Mais ce n'était pas une conversation. C'était la plus longue tirade de sa vie.

« Je t'ai haï Steve, d'avoir toujours ton mot à dire, d'avoir toujours des plans d'action qui t'étaient propres, _tellement_ plus intègres que les miens. Je t'ai haï de toujours vouloir me faire entendre combien tu avais des principes et combien moi j'étais un scélérat. Et comme je donnais le change, tu devais t'imaginer que je n'entendais pas les blâmes déchirant tapis derrière chacune de tes remarques, même les plus innocentes, tes blâmes sur ma valeur tellement inférieure à la tienne. Tu m'accusais de ne pas avoir de cœur, de loyauté, de droiture… » La voix de l'homme s'éleva ensuite aussi sèchement qu'une claque : « J'ai un cœur Steve ! Comment serais-je capable de te haïr à ce point sinon ?! »

L'homme se laissa retomber sur le dos en fermant les paupières. Il retrouva, dans ce nouveau silence de quelques secondes, un peu de contenance. Stark ouvrit les yeux et reprit plus calmement :

« Oui, je te méprise… mon ami, mon équipier, mon rival, ma némésis… je te méprise… » Ces trois derniers mots étaient dits d'un ton tendre, lascif, presque plaintif, à l'instar du reste des paroles qui suivirent : « mais si j'avais su comment ça se finirait, j'aurais changé d'avis. Je t'aurais suivi. A quoi bon tenir mes positions, si tu n'es pas là pour faire opposition ? » Stark s'humecta les lèvres, et reprit d'un ton moins émotionnel, plus assuré : « Je t'assure que ce n'était pas un caprice pourtant ! Moi aussi je me suis battu par conviction ! J'ai pensé chaque mot, je ne voulais plus que l'on représente un danger, je ne pouvais plus voir la haine dans le regard de ceux qui ont perdu des êtres cher par notre faute, _ma_ faute. J'ai pensé chaque mot, je les pense encore, mais… »

Tony déglutit bruyamment un sanglot, et il marqua une pause pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il ne pleurait pas; c'était parce qu'il avait encore des choses à dire, et non pas parce qu'il avait peur de compromettre sa fierté devant le fantôme de Captain America.

« Tu n'es plus là et je me sens si vide, si vain. Les journaux disent ' _Iron Man a vaincu_ ', j'en ai chialé de rire, _chialé_... » dit-il tandis qu'un rire saccadé secoua sa poitrine et s'évanouit rapidement dans sa gorge.

Son sourire se fana et le cri du silence retentit dans toute la chambre. Sourd. Effroyable. Quelques glas de secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau. Tony sembla concentré. Le portable étroitement serré contre sa tête comme un espoir silencieux, celui d'entendre la respiration de son ami défunt à l'autre bout de la ligne, quelque part. Mais rien.

« … Je n'avais qu'une parole à dire, et t'étais là… t'étais toujours là pour moi… et je… moi je n'étais pas là au seul moment où tu en avais vraiment besoin… »

Tony ferma les yeux tandis que son esprit s'égarait. Il repensait à tous les avertissements qu'il avait donnés à Steve. Il l'avait prévenu que ça pourrait finir ainsi, or le Captain n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Loin de vouloir balancer un "Je te l'avais dit" bien senti, Tony songea au contraire que s'il avait accepté de suivre Steve par amitié, par amour, s'il avait laissé son obstination de côté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Sa voix grave poursuivit :

« Maintenant qu'il est trop tard, je réalise tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour que tu vives. J'aurais tout sacrifié, exactement comme je te l'avais dit… Je n'aurais pas tout sacrifié pour _toi_ , pour que tu restes, je le reconnais, mais j'aurais tout sacrifié pour que tu _vives_. J'aurais lapidé mon orgueil, mes objectifs, mes devoirs, je t'aurais suivi dans ta folie, je t'aurais obéi au doigt et à l'œil, j'aurais tué Iron Man pour être ton ombre, ton clébard, ta putain. J'aurais été hargneux, vitriolique, mais tu serais toujours là. T'avais beau vouloir bien faire, tu étais un homme profondément égoïste et détestable Steve, n'en déplaise à toutes tes convictions. »

Il rouvrit les paupières, révélant un regard haineux adressé au ciel.

« Tu étais _égoïste_. Chaque fois que tu sous-entendais mon imposture, ma médiocrité émotionnelle, tu perdais toi-même de ta valeur. On a toujours été au même niveau, et ça, tu ne le comprenais pas. D'ailleurs, non, on n'était pas au même niveau, puisque moi j'ai le mérite d'être encore en vie, sombre fumier… ! »

Un autre rire bref et saccadé, avant que le plomb ne recouvre l'air à nouveau et lui coupe la respiration.

« ... Si tu n'es vraiment plus là Steve… que quelqu'un me réponde, pourquoi cette mort si stupide ? Moi seul avais le droit de t'abattre ! C'était notre combat ! Combien d'explosions avons-nous subi, combien de bâtiments se sont fracassés sur nos têtes ? Je refuse de le croire. Comment t'as pu me faire ça… à _moi_ ?! »

Le ton était devenu dramatique. Stark se redressa en position assise sur son lit, et il regarda devant lui comme si le public de sa tragédie se trouvait là et qu'il essayait de rompre le quatrième mur. Il se dit : je ferais un bon Hamlet. Je choisis : ne pas être. Stark posa le portable sur le matelas et se leva. Il se mit à faire les cent pas tandis que l'appel continuait. Tony avait encore de l'acide à jeter sur la mémoire du Captain.

« Tu es l'ami le plus minable que j'ai jamais eu, la pire rencontre que j'ai jamais faite, le plus piètre ennemi de l'Histoire des guerres. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »

Il jeta un regard réprobateur au portable et sa vue, qui semblait s'être éclaircie pendant ses remontrances, se brouilla à nouveau.

« Steve… »

Tony s'agenouilla près du lit comme l'on ferait une prière au ciel avant de dormir, mais il ne joignit pas les mains. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux draps qu'il tâcha d'une larme en posant la joue dessus.

« … Reviens Steve. Je t'en prie, reviens... »

Ses suppliques étaient gorgées de sanglots retenus. Et même des années après, il ne retrouverait jamais assez d'esprit pour se dire : comme je fus pathétique !

« Reviens, j'assumerai ces mots. J'assumerai de t'avoir supplié de revenir. Reviens. Ou alors adresse-moi un mot, un signe, dis-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, dis-moi que tu respires, que tu es quelque part, même si c'est pour me promettre qu'on ne se reverra jamais. J'y croirais autant que toutes tes précédentes paroles rentrées dans mon oreille et sortie par l'autre ! »

Il prit quelques inspirations, comme s'il suffoquait à nouveau, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Son regard se fit glacial et déterminé.

« Parce qu'on se reverra Steve, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre. J'ai tant à te faire payer. Je viendrai te chercher jusqu'au paradis, je te trainerais en enfer. Tu t'y laveras de tes torts envers moi, je te pardonnerai, et tu deviendras enfin celui que tu mérites d'être » Le ton dur disparut, sa voix trembla. « Tu… tu deviendras un ange. »

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Comme s'il était soudainement devenu aveugle, et qu'il cherchait la lumière, ou une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Il était seul. Et autour de lui ne se trouvait que le vide.

« Bordel, j'ai froid. »

Stark se laissa retomber sur le lit, allongé de côté, les mains repliées sur le ventre. Etaler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur n'avait pas apaisé son besoin de gerber. Il avait trop bu. Il s'était trop médicamenté. Il était trop endeuillé. Il n'allait pas en crever, mais il avait tout de même bien merdé. Qu'importait ? Tony était déjà mort de l'intérieur. Son heure ne tarderait pas. Il était dans ce tunnel où il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir sur cette terre quand il voulait que tout s'arrête. Combien de temps il allait tenir dans un monde où Steve n'était plus.

« Je veux _vivre_ … » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Un long soupir.

« Reviens Steve… »

La ligne fut coupée. Un seul appel avait suffi pour éclater la capacité de la boîte vocale du super soldat.

« Je t'en prie. »

 **FIN**

x-x

 _Oui, ceci est la véritable fin de cette fiction, celle que les optimistes ne voyaient peut-être pas venir mais à laquelle vous étiez pourtant bien préparés depuis le début, (et que je n'avais pas le courage d'écrire, il faut avouer) : la disparition du Captain. Je dis disparition car soit il est bien mort, soit il a orchestré une fausse mort avec quelques complices pour donner un coup de pouce aux arguments de la Résistance, et continuer d'agir dans l'ombre avec la tranquillité relative de ne plus être activement recherché. C'est selon votre préférence. Cela signe en tout cas la fin définitive de son lien avec Tony._

 _CEPEEEEENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT_

 _Je suis une bisounours. J'ai donc effectivement pensé à un acte bonus avec un plot twist pour les deux amoureux qui va redonner le sourire pcq ça déprime grave au-dessus ! Si vous êtes du genre dark et que vous aimez les tragédies, je vous conseille d'arrêter là pour éviter toute déception lol._

 _Je n'ai pas terminé de rédiger le bonus en question, les encouragements sont donc les bienvenues ! Et vos avis aussi._

 _Plein de bisous 3_


End file.
